Gods Among Us
by TMNT-Queen
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends have to run into the Ninja turtles at some point. That point just happens to be the end of the world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Somewhere in New York...

"_Breaking news: Ghosts and demons flood the streets of New York City. Is this Armageddon, or a belated Halloween prank gone wrong? Find out tonight on **Grody To the Max**."_

Sea-green eyes narrowed at the television screen and the eighteen-year-old flicked the power button on the remote, making the screen go dark. The sound of footsteps alerted him to a new presence, and he turned as someone ran into the main room, breathing heavily.

"Did you see the-"

"Yeah, I saw it," the teen replied darkly.

"Do you think…?"

"No. Even he wouldn't do something like this. Something bigger is going on here."

His friend ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "What do you want to do?"

A storm brewed deep in those sea-green eyes as Percy Jackson stood; his hand slipped into his pocket and he fingered the ballpoint pen contained there. "Get the others. I think it's time we finally find out what's going on in New York City."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Raph?"

_"Whassit?"_ The word, drowsily mumbled as it was, was easy enough to understand, and Michelangelo crept forward hopefully; his forefingers pressed together in his familiar nervous tic pattern.

"I had a nightmare-"

_"Five more minutes,"_ Raphael slurred in response, promptly rolling over and going back to sleep.

The youngest turtle's face crumpled and his chest grew tight with anxiety. He'd already tried to wake Donatello up to no avail; the genius was out cold at his desk in the lab, and showed no promise of waking up anytime soon.

That left Leonardo, but Mikey didn't want to wake him up because he hadn't been getting enough rest lately - not since that fight with Kavaxas. Donnie said that his chi had probably been affected in the battle, which would've explained his slow recovery time. Leo needed sleep…

But Mikey knew that if he didn't talk to someone about his nightmare, his own PTSD could come back again, and that was something he really didn't want to deal with.

Steeling his nerves, the freckled ninja crept down the hall towards the door that had been marked with his leader's kanji. Just before he knocked, the door swung open to reveal a familiar exhaustion-lined face.

Leo looked surprised to see him there, but he opened his arms without hesitation and Mikey rushed into them, burying his face in the other mutant's plastron. "Mike, is everything okay?"

"I had a nightmare."

The four words carried more weight than they used to carry; cobalt eyes darkened with an oncoming storm. The pair were soon curled up on the couch, twin mugs of hot cocoa in the ninjas' equally shaky hands.

Leonardo remained silent as the minutes passed. He knew it wouldn't be long until his brother spoke, and he'd long since figured out that silence was a better prod for an uncomfortable subject than any question.

True to form, Mikey blurted out the details of his nightmare within two minutes of sitting down. "We were in an alleyway, looking out onto the street, and suddenly there was, like, this earthquake or something. The whole street just cracked in half and all of these ghost-looking dudes started flying out of the crack. It reminded me of the time that we fought Hot Head and-" He broke off, then, noting how pale the older turtle had become during his explanation. "You okay, Leo?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I'm not. I-I had the exact same nightmare, except in mine, I looked across the street and saw a guy staring back at me."

"Whoa, weird! What did he look like?"

"He was about six feet tall, dark hair, and the wildest-looking eyes I've ever seen."

"Dude, what are the odds of us having the same dream?"

"I don't think it's just a dream, Mikey, I think it might be a vis-"

A klaxon began screeching in the lab, startling both turtles out of their conversation. The lab doors wrenched open and Donnie came scrambling into the main area with his mask loose around his neck. "There's a problem," the brainy ninja panted, his eyes huge and fearful. "Leo, there's seismic activity deep underground, and it shouldn't be possible. Something is very, very wrong."

As if on cue, the ground bucked under their feet, sending them crashing to the floor. Mikey and Leo locked gazes and a sour taste filled the leader's mouth.

_Earthquake_.


End file.
